Conventionally, a refrigerating apparatus has been known, which is configured such that an air-cooling/air-heating operation is performed using refrigerant circulating in a refrigerant circuit in which a heat-source-side heat exchanger (i.e., an outdoor heat exchanger) and a utilization-side heat exchanger (i.e., an indoor heat exchanger) are connected together. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the refrigerating apparatus of this type. In the refrigerating apparatus, the air-cooling operation is performed using refrigerant circulating such that the heat-source-side heat exchanger functions as a condenser and that the utilization-side heat exchanger functions as an evaporator. On the other hand, the air-heating operation is performed using refrigerant circulating in a direction opposite to that in the air-cooling operation such that the heat-source-side heat exchanger functions as the evaporator and that the utilization-side heat exchanger functions as the condenser.
Patent Document 2 discloses a heat exchanger functioning as a condenser. The heat exchanger includes two headers and a plurality of heat transfer pipes arranged in the vertical direction between the headers. A main heat exchange part for condensation is formed in an upper part of the heat exchanger, and an auxiliary heat exchange part for subcooling is formed in a lower part of the heat exchanger. While passing through the main heat exchange part, refrigerant flowing into the heat exchanger is condensed into a substantially liquid state. After the refrigerant flows into the auxiliary heat exchange part, the refrigerant is further cooled.